


Appreciation

by trulywicked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry!John, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John snaps at a crime scene one day when he's had just about enough of people not appreciating Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightinthedarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lightinthedarkness).



> This was written on Anonymous for lightinthedarkness on Tumblr.

There had been times John wondered why Sherlock didn't treat him with the same scorn as he did Donovan or Lestrade when they asked 'stupid' questions. Usually those times came in between cases, when the detective got into one of his massive snits and insults by the ton fell from that mouth. Sherlock insulted his intelligence plenty but never with the intense, almost loathing he'd heard him take with Donovan and occasionally Lestrade.

Then one day, just after a case that had left even Sherlock stressed and strained to the breaking point, though John rather felt that was because of how difficult most everyone had been toward him and his deductions, his correct deductions. And John's own even temper had been bubbling. Sherlock had been swanning off with the intent to go to the Chinese place to eat his weight in Dim Sum, bidding Lestrade a distracted goodbye. Lestrade hadn't so much as grunted in reply and John had stopped in his tracks and rounded on the Detective Inspector. Because Goddamnit, if Sherlock actually took the time to say goodbye to someone they should take the time to reply.

He'd had enough of this shit.

"What was that? I'm sorry Greg but I could have sworn there should have been a thank you somewhere there." 

He'd met the suddenly startled gaze of Lestrade beligerently, aware that everyone else had frozen and were now staring at him. "A thank you and maybe, just maybe, an apology."

Donovan had of course opened her mouth, "Why should anyone apologize to the Freak?"

That had drawn John's ire and he'd snarled out, "Because you lot come to HIM! Every time you're stumped or confused or a case is just a little bit strange you come get Sherlock and then, when he does what you've called him for, you act like he's pulling it all out of thin air when you know he doesn't. When you've SEEN how he works, when he's taken the time to explain it to you. You don't thank him, you sneer at him, and on cases like this you outright ignore what he's telling you even though he was RIGHT!"

Even Donovan was gawking gape-mouthed at him now and turned back to Lestrade, "If you're going to come to Sherlock the very fucking least you can do is offer him the same kind of respect you would any other expert who's opinion you're consulting because he doesn't have to come down to your crime scenes and point out what you've missed so you can catch murderers sooner."

"He asks for th-"

He cut Lestrade off, "I'm not saying he doesn't ask, badger, nag, and poke at you to let him in on cases. Course he does but he doesn't have to and you don't have to let him in. You could easily keep him out of a crime scene and ignore his texts the same way you like to ignore his deductions. So when you do call him in is it too much to ask for you to treat him with respect? At least a 'Okay have a good day Sherlock.' when he takes the time to say goodbye to you?"

John would have gone on but Sherlock's hand dropped onto his shoulder, drawing his attention to his flatmate, who was looking at him like he'd never seen him before. John got that look often, usually when he did something to protect Sherlock at cost to himself.

"Enough John."

Just that easily the tension leaked from him and John nodded, "Right. Let's get some food in."

As they walked away and got out of ear shot of the Yarders, Sherlock looked over at him, "Why?"

John didn't pretend not to know what he was asking. "Because it's wrong, the way they treat you. The way they act like you should hide how good you are or act like your brilliance is a disease. You deserve better and even if they can't understand you, they should at least appreciate you."

He saw Sherlock's lips curve into a smile, "I don't need them to John."

"Why not?" 

Sherlock's pale eyes fixed on him in a way that made something flip in his chest, "Because I have you. I don't need anyone else's appreciation."

Oh. Understanding flared through him. Appreciation. That was why Sherlock softened his tone to him. Because he was the only 'normal' minded person who knew Sherlock right through to all his flaws and virtues and still appreciated him exactly as he was.

John smiled and brought his hand up to tap Sherlock companionably on the shoulder, "Come on, time to feed you before your transport gives out from lack of fuel you nutter."

That was what he said, but from Sherlock's chuckle and the happy cast to his face John knew the real message had been loud and clear. 'Never change. I like you just as you are Sherlock.'


End file.
